Lore of Earth
• Earth Meld *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Strength + Survival + Earth *'Action:' istant *'Duration:' Scene. If successful, the Malefactor is bound to the earth and can't be moved from that spot unless she wishes it. Low-Grace: '''Monstrous demons can sink into the soil and move beneath the earth in any direction they wish. The number of successes rolled determines how many yards the demon can cover in linear travel. Each turn of movement requires a Strength + Athletics roll. If the roll fails, the demon is forced back to the surface. •• '''Roll the earth *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Strength + Survival + Earth *'Action:' Istant *'Duration:' Turn This evocation allows a Malefactor to cause the earth to give up its buried secrets. By concentrating on a particular kind of object (e.g., gold, iron, corpses), the demon causes the earth around her to roil and churn, forcing the objects of her desire to the surface. The number of successes rolled determines the radius in yards -- including depth -- from your character that is affected by the evocation. If the object or material is within that area, it's forced to the surface. Low-Grace: '''Monstrous demons can use this lore to create a kind of vortex that sucks objects below the surface. Demons or humans affected by the evocation may attempt to dodge its effects if they have an available action that turn. The target is buried a number of feet equal to the number of successes that you roll. Digging out of the tomb of dirt requires an extended Strength + Athletics roll, rolled per minute. Until the victim gains more successes than you rolled, she remains buried and suffers damage in the same manner as if she were drowning. ••• '''Mold Earth *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Strength + Crafts + Earth *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Lasting The target number is determined by the type of material affected (unpacked dirt is 1; granite, 2; processed materials like concrete is 4). The number of successes rolled determines how many square feet of the material the demon can manipulate. The affected material can be directed to assume any shape or form the demon desires within those parameters. The material affected must be within a number of yards equal to the character's Torment score, and chances imposed are permanent. Low-Grace: '''Monstrous demons can affect the earth in the same fashion as less tormented demons, but the material manipulated is incredibly toxic. Living beings that make contact with this tainted earth suffer one level of lethal damage per turn of exposure. •••• '''Earth Storm *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Strength + Survival + Earth *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Scene This evocation causes clods of earth and shards of stone or concrete to tear free of the ground and form a whirling storm of deadly projectiles surrounding the Malefactor, providing protection from attacks and supplying the demon with missiles to hurl at foes. The number of successes achieved are used as armor from any attacks directed at the Malefactor (Up to his Earth dots). The storm itself is centered on the fallen, and it moves as she moves. If the Malefactor wishes, she can sacrifice a die from her pool during any given turn to hurl a fist-sized projectile of earth or stone at a target. As with any ranged attack, roll damage dice pool, equal to the character's Torment score. Individuals caught within this radius are whipped by gusts of stinging grit, decreasing their dice poll by 2. Low-Grace: '''The barrage invokes by a monstrous demon is more akin to a sandstorm, flaying living beings alive and wearing inanimate objects away in moments. The high-Torment version of this evocation doesn't provide extra armor or ranged attacks, but inflicts lethal damage dice equal to the character's Torment to everything caught within the storm's radius, except the demon herself. Additionally, the swirling clouds of powdered dirt and stone serve to largely conceal the demon within, increasing his defense against ranged attacks directed at her by 2. ••••• '''Earthquake *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Strength + Survival + Earth *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' One Turn for each intensity point Allocate successes rolled between the intensity and extent of the tremor. The intensity of the tremor is subtracted to every dice pools of any person's actions within the area and is used as a dice pool to determine damage to standing structures. A small wooden building like a shack has one or possibly two structure points, while a brick home might have as many as three or four. If a building sustains more damage than it has structure points, it collapses. The extent of the tremor determines its effective radius. One success causes the tremor to affect a number of square feet equal to the character's Torment score. Two successes affect a number of square yards. Three successes affect a number of square miles. Therefore, a demon can cause immense destruction on a small scale, significant destruction on a medium scale or minor damage across a large scale. Low-Grace: 'A high-Torment demon causes the earth to heave and spew toxic clouds that are thick with ash and that reek of brimstone. In addition to the previously detailed effects, the stinging air decreases the dice pools of all Perception rolls made within the affected area by two, and victims suffer one level of bashing damage each turn they're exposed to the fumes. These effects continue for a number of turns equal to the earthquake's intensity. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: KISHAR These angels manifest as towering figures with dark skin that ranges from a creamy brown to utter black, and their bodies appear as though hewn from stone, with muscle and bone etched in sharp relief on a frame devoid of soft flesh or fat. The Kishar are hairless, and the irises of their eyes have the clarity and color of gemstones: Ruby, sapphire, emerald, garnet, topaz, and diamond. The air about them smells of freshly turned earth, rich with the promise of life. The Visage of the Earth confers the following special capabilities: POWERS: *'Increased Size:' +2 Strength, +1 Dexterity, +1 Stamina *'Immune to Bashing Damage:' The character is immune to attacks that inflict bashing damage alone. *'Irresistible Force:' All Strength dice pools (not combat ones) gain the 8 again quality. *'Night Vision:' The character can see in total darkness as though it were daylight. TORMENT FORM: Monstrous Kishar are huge and misshapen, their stone-like skin covered in sharp-edged nodules and spikes, and fissured with deep cracks that ooze a black, oily ichor. TORMENT POWERS: *'Gaping Maw:' The demon's metabolism is like a blast furnace, capable of consuming virtually any material without harm. Metal, stone, or flesh is chewed up and digested with ease. You don't need to grapple a target to bite them and a bite inflicts Strength + 4 aggravated damage. *'Ichor:' A foul black ichor covers the demon's body, making him difficult to grab or restrain. The dice pool of any grapple attempts directed at the demon decreses by two. *'Spikes:' The demon's body is covered in sharp, stony spikes, adding two dice of aggravated damage to the Kishar's unarmed attacks. *'Extra Limbs:' The demon grows a second set of arms or a tail at the player discretion. With the arms the character can make ap to 2 additional attacks per turn (at -1 -2).The Tail uses half of the character strength. <<<< BACK